Sagiso: The Shadow King's Plan
by shamuta
Summary: Well, Kyouya meets this one girl and helps her with her problem. Now, really he is using her for his own personal use, but later finds out that he has attached himself to her, in a way. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Kyouya Ootori was walking down a street, which would later be know as the street that Haruhi and Hikaru was walking down, for their date. He liked walking down that street since it was always peaceful and that every time he walked past a shop, the shop keeper would greet him and he would wave back and keep walking. The only thing he hated was the poor quality of products and that there are always girls looking at him, but other than that it was peaceful (the girls are always afraid of asking him out, so they never speak to him). 

That day he didn't really have a point in walking that day. He just wanted to walk off the stress that he had been going through. So far, his father thought of him as a failure and they kept arguing day and night. That morning, especially, his father told him that he will never exceed his brothers.

He didn't notice it quickly, but he walking so far that he went all the way to the neighborhood. All the houses were small, but all the houses and gardens were taken care of, and looked neat.

He kept on walking and noticed that all the girls that were outside walking were looking at him like he was candy. He kept walking and tried to avoid eye contact with the girls.

He saw that there was a girl, different from the others, on the other side of the street. She was working on her front garden, and her clothes looked like it was Haruhi's, her hair was black, but the hair style was different. Her hair was cut in short layers like Yuna (from Final Fantasy X-2) and it had a long pony tail under all her cut hair. She didn't look at anyone, but the flowers that she was tending.

She stopped working and started to stretch her back, until she coughed. She coughed so much that she coughed out blood. She stared at her hand for a while and fell on her knees and coughed more. She looked very pitiful.

He had to help her. He rushed over where she was kneeling and picked her up.

"Miss, is this your house?" He asked her. He said it in a gentle voice so that he wouldn't scare her. She nodded in answer. "Is it ok if I take you to a hospital?" He asked. She shook her head in answer.

"There is a number on the fridge for my doctor. Please…call him only and no one else. cough-cough." she said gently. He carried her inside. He set her on the living room couch and rushed over to the kitchen, that was next to the living room, to look for a rag and to call the doctor that the lady was talking about. He found it, and called the doctor while he was looking for a rag (it was a cordless phone).

"Yes, are you a doctor?" asked Kyouya in a hurry.

"Yes, I am. I am Doctor Miazaki, what is the matter young man?"

"Well, this girl keeps on coughing out blood and I saw her coughing and she told me to call you."

"Yes yes I'll come." Doctor Miazaki hung up the phone in a hurry. So Kyouya looked franticly for a rag. He finally found one in one of the drawers and he made it damp and used it to wipe her hands and face, then gave it to her to cover her mouth.

It took the doctor about 7 minutes to get to the house. Once the doctor arrived there, he asked Kyouya to help him take her to room. He helped carry her to a room, she was very light. He was lead by the doctor, who surprisingly know the way around the house. She must be one of the doctor's daily concerns, he thought.

"Ok set her on the bed, then could you please bring me another rag and dampen it?" asked the doctor. He nodded and went to the kitchen and dampened it, just like the doctor told him to do. He ran as fast as he could to the room they were in and saw that she looked and sounded better than before. She stopped coughing and the doctor was cleaning up her face and hands.

"I am very glad that you came to help this poor girl. If you didn't, today could have been the day she would die. And that would only please her brother and the devil more. Thank you very much."

"Uh, you're welcome. Is it ok if I ask you something?" asked Kyouya.

"Go ahead. If it is about what she has then I will tell you since you are an Ootori."

"How did you-"

"I can tell cause you look just like your father when he was young…only that you look more…I don't know…happier." Kyouya didn't like the mention that he looked just like his father. "Well, my name is Dr. Miazaki, and as you can see, she has something that no other human on earth has. She, has what I call, the "Blood Eater"." said Doctor Miazaki.

"What do you mean that no other human has and yet there is a name for it?" asked Kyouya.

"Well, when she came to me, which was around the beginning of this month, I found no other disease, cancer, syndrome or anything like it. I reported it to the Health Society and told them of what I had found, and also told them that it is not contagious. They told me not to spread the word that there is case like this, so that Japan or the World, for that matter, would not be in a panic. As you know it is not contagious so you will be ok, it's just that when she will have children…her children will get the same case as she does. Now, does that answer your question?"

"Well, what did you do to help her then?" asked Kyouya.

"Well, I am an expert in making medicine for any symptom, so I made a medication for the body to produce more blood when this happens. I told her, if she coughed and blood was on her hands, to take the medicine right away. She started taking the medication last week, but she keeps on forgetting to take it. Sigh It has been hard for her. Is there anymore questions?"

"Yes, just one more. What do you mean if she died then it will only do the devil and her brother good?" asked Kyouya.

"The brother thinks that all that she has done, was bad. Even though she has been cooking, cleaning, tending the gardens and other things, for him. Because of her condition, he thinks that she should have just died." Right after the Dr. Miazaki said this, the front door swung wide open and they heard a man yelling.

"Dr. Miazaki, who is that?" asked Kyouya in a low voice

"The brother." answered Dr. Miazaki in a quick whisper.

"I TOLD YOU THAT THE NEXT TIME THIS HAPPENS, I WANTED HER DEAD!" said the man.

"Well, this young man was the one that saved her so you can't blame me for anything. I had nothing to do with it. So long." Dr. Miazaki waved goodbye and left.

"Fine I'm going back to work." the brother left the room and went back to his work place.

Kyouya was left alone with her. Intently watching her asleep, he forgot about what time it was and that it was lunch time, but he was so worried about her that he just kept on wondering and hoping that she would wake up soon. Then she started to move.

"Uh…my head feels droopy." said the girl.

"Are you ok? Do you feel better?" asked Kyouya in a gentle voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for helping me. I keep forgetting to take my medication. I'm guessing Dr. Miazaki has told you about my condition?" asked the girl.

"Yes, he explained everything to me."

"Are you scared of me. Are you scared of what I have?"

"No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"No, reason." after she said that, there was a loud grumbling sound coming from Kyouya's direction. "Oh, do you want me to make lunch for you?"

"That would be great." with that he bowed, to hide his embarrassed face, and followed her into the kitchen.

"Do you like fried rice or fried noodles?" asked the girl.

"Fried Rice would be good enough. Do you need help?"

"No, it's ok, I feel fine. Just sit down over there, where the table is." Kyouya sat down in the seat and noticed that the table is made of a poor quality of wood, and the seat is really old. "I forgot to introduce myself to you. My name is Miori Takahari." she introduced herself.

"My name is Kyouya Ootori. Where are your parents?"

"My parents died in a car crash. My step brother took me in because, he said that everyone would hate him and say that he is mean."

"Well, he is kind of mean."

"No, not really, since he took me in, I think, that he is nice inside." After that, there was silence in the kitchen. "The rice is finished." She grabbed a plate, looked at Kyouya, then she scooped some fried rice onto the plate.

"Is this amount good?" asked Miori.

"It's good enough." replied Kyouya, even though it was a perfect amount. Miori went to the fridge and brought out a whole water melon, about the size of a basketball, and set it on the table.

"Would you like some slices of watermelon, for desert?"

"Sure, but aren't you going to eat the fried rice?" asked Kyouya.

"No, I can't eat that. I have to eat veggies and fruit. Dr. Miazaki said it will help reduce the coughing." She started cutting the water melon in to slices, then she grabbed a plate in the cabinet and put the slices there. "Here take as many slices as you want." she went back to the cabinet and grabbed two more plates. One for her and Kyouya. Kyouya took a bite out of the first one and thought that this melon was the first melon he had in a long time (2 years to be exact).

"Does it taste good? I hope there isn't that many seeds in yours." said Miori.

"No, don't worry it's good. You should start eating." and with that Miori nodded and started eating.

"So, what school do you go to?" asked Kyouya.

"I don't go to school. We don't have a lot of money so I just teach myself, by going to the library and read." answered Miori.

"Don't you have friends?" Kyouya didn't really wanted to ask this question, for he was afraid of what the answer would be.

"No, I don't want to scare other people. It feels lonely, but I'm use to it." This hit Kyouya hard in the chest. He started seeing the pain of loneliness in her eyes. "I'm so sorry if I made you sad."

"No, it's ok." He was trying to form a plan to get her out of this place. The thought of a plan that would help him reach his goal in life. Then he thought that she looked pitiful in this place, and it kind of reminded him of Haruhi's place, only that there was more love in the family.

"Miori, may I ask you a question?" asked Kyouya.

"Yes, anything" answered Miori.

"How about you staying at my house instead of living here? My family will arrange the custody with your brother and you will be going to the school that I attend to. All you need to do is pass the test to enter the school and pack your things. You won't be able to attend the same classes as me, since your about 1 year younger than me. Right?" Miori nodded.

"I'm 15 years old, so you're 16 right?" asked Miori. Kyouya nodded to confirm his age.

"But at least you will be with people that I know that are good to others." said Kyouya.

"Um, I'm going to have to ask my brother about it then. Is that ok?" replied Miori.

"If you want we could go to my house to look around and you could meet my family,"

"Um, ok? Is this ok then?" She was pulling at her clothes which were a hoodie with short sleeves, short cargo pants, and flip-flops.

"They're ok. I'll call my house to tell them." He went to the phone and told his father everything. The father said yes and said that he'll send a driver over there.

"Ok, my driver is coming to pick us up. We should wait outside."

"First let me finish washing the dishes then we'll go." Already she was on her last dish and said that she was done. Once she was done she went outside with Kyouya. In no time at all the car arrived.

They rode the car in silence and waited for there destination.

"Master Ootori, we have arrived." said the driver.

"Master Ootori? That is a bit formal don't you think?" asked Miori.

"Yes, but he is my master." answered the driver.

"Kyouya, I didn't know you were rich?" asked Miori.

"I didn't know that it was important. Well, is it?" asked Kyouya.

"No, but still you didn't have to do all of this for me. It's just too much." said Miori.

"Oh, but I want to, you need help. What are friends for?" said Kyouya.

"We are friends? Wow this is a first. Thank you for everything. This is the first time anyone has considered me as their friend." thanked Miori.

They arrived at the Ootori Mansion. Miori was surprised that he lived in a mansion and that there were so many servants waiting outside the mansion and that, when the door was opened, she could see that inside was very spacious.

"Miori, aren't you going to come out?" asked Kyouya.

"I'm sorry. It's just that your house is so big and…and …and you have so many servants and, and other things." said Miori stuttering the whole way, by nervousness.

"Well, my family wants to meet you so let's go." with that he helped her out of the car and walked up the steps of the house and entered.

"WELCOME MASTER." said all the servants that were lined out along the rug.

"Master Ootori, your father wants you and your friend to meet him in his office. So would you please follow me." said the maid. They followed her through several hallways and finally arrived at a door with a gold plate on the door that said "Office".

"Young Master Ootori and his friend is here, Sir." said the maid.

"You may enter." said a deep voice. They both entered and the maid left the room and closed the door behind her.

The office, itself , was big, and had so many filing cabinets that were neatly filed away. Everything in the office was big, the window, the window drapes, the desk (which was beautifully made), the cushion on the chairs, and many other things.

Kyouya and Miori bowed and then they looked up at the faces that they were bowing to.

In front of them, there were three people standing there, behind the desk with an ominous look.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

I am very sorry that I miss spelled the name "Kyouya Ootori" (the anime) when it is suppose to be "Kyoya Ohtori" (the manga). From now on, it will be Kyoya Ohtori or at least the manga terms, and I will be using the American Education system instead of the traditional Japanese system. Enjoy the story!

* * *

"Kyoya, introduce us to your friend." asked the man with glasses. The man was standing in the middle. He looked like he had more power and authority than the other two. The man on the left looked like a body guard, and there was a young lady standing, on the far right. She looked beautiful, and she looked like Kyoya and the man in the middle. 

"This is Miori Takahari. Miori," Kyoya pointed at the lady on the far right, "this is my older sister, Fuyumi Ohtori." Fuyumi smiled and waved to Miori.

"This," he pointed at the man in the middle with glasses, "is my father Yoshio Ohtori." after he said this, Kyoya's father shook Miori's hand.

"And finally this is the head of the house maintenance and security, Mr. Yacuza."

"He's part of the mafia?!" asked Miori out loud. Everyone laughed since this has happened so many times, except for Kyoya since he thought that it was a common mistake.

"No, Miss Takahari, Yakuza is spelled with a "K". My name is spelled with a "C". A lot of people say that a lot so I don't mind." said Mr. Yacuza

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, please for give me." said Miori hurriedly, and bowed repeatedly (kind of like when Yuna says she is sorry).

"It's ok, please you don't have to bow so much." so Miori stopped bowing.

"Let's get down to business. You will need to answer some questions so that I may be able to fill out your school registration. Is that ok Miss Takahari?" asked Mr. Ohtori.

"Yes, you may sir." She could tell that he is a very serious person and that he is a business person. He showed a hand signal, showing that she can sit down. She thought that it would take a while to answer all the questions, so she tried to relax, while looking polite.

"What is your full name, please?" Mr. Ohtori asked.

"Miori Sagiso Takahari." answered Miori.

"I know this isn't a question on the registration form, but what does "Sagiso" means? It's a really beautiful name, but I have never heard it."

"It means, 'my thoughts will follow you into your dreams'. My mother named me this, because she knew that I was different than when my brother was born, so she gave me an unusual name, but beautiful name." Miori remembered that because her mother told her this. She wanted to cry at the thought of her mother and how kind she was, but she had to look professional so that she may be able to go to a good school.

"Ah, your mother must be a good mother then. Well, the next question is, when is your birthday?" he continued.

"December 31, 1992."

"Ah, New Years Eve. Your birthplace?"

"In Kyoto."

"Your height?"

"5'5 or 5'6."

"I'll put 5'5. Weight?"

"About 102 lbs."

"Mother's and Father's name?"

"Do I still need to tell you, even if my parents are dead?" asked Miori. Kyoya saw that she looked sad when she asked this.

"Oh I'm sorry. Well, do you have any allergies?"

"Sorry, I have none."

"Well, I will be your new guardian, so we can skip that question. Let's see… who to call in case of emergency…do you have anyone in particular?"

"Yes, Dr. Miazaki. His cell phone number is 927-9832." (this isn't a real phone number, just random numbers).

"Ok, do you have any health problems?" Miori wasn't sure if she should tell him about her condition. She turned to Kyoya and he nodded.

"Miori, my father probably knows about the condition already. He knows what happens in the Health Society." Kyoya explained.

"Well, have you heard about the "Blood Eater"?" she asked this so that to make sure that he does know the condition.

"Ah, yes, I won't write that down. Any living relatives and there status?"

"My older stepbrother, from my mother's divorce, his name is Hanzou Takahari."

"His age and his birthday?"

"He is 26, but I don't know when his Birthday is…I'm sorry but, he never told me."

"Well, don't worry we'll background check him." said Mr. Ohtori. Kyoya and Miori could tell that he may have sounded like he was concerned, but really he just said that so that he could get the small meeting over with. "What three electives would you like to take?"

"Don't I need to take advanced classes?" Miori read and heard that you can take advanced classes so that you may have a better chance to get into good college or to be a Valedictorian.

"Well, since the school is rich, they already have every thing upgraded to it's finest. So they don't have any advanced classes since it is already advanced. Now, here is a list of electives you can take." He slid the paper to her. She looked at each one.

"How about art, Miori?" asked Kyoya.

"No, I can draw pretty good. Do I have to be in art to have my pictures entered into a art fair or what ever you have at your school?"

"No, you don't have to be in the class. Next is…choir." Kyoya knew this since many times, he has entered many of his pictures into the art fair.

"No, I'm ok with singing, just not in front of so many people."

"Well, how about Home Ec.?"

"I already know how to sow and cook." she had to teach her self how do things around the house, so that she would be able to do chores around the house.

"Newspaper club?"

"No, most newspapers tell lies, and use those lies to make others happy, which is a fake visage." Kyoya was amazed that she said this. He already knew that at the school, the newspaper club tell lies so that they can get others to read and that their club can continue.

"Student Council?"

"No, I wouldn't have time to study if I took that. It usually takes up a lot of time, right?"

"Well, what about a sport? There's basketball."

"Well, I'm not really good at that."

"Soccer?"

"No, when I was little I twisted and broke my ankle many times, the neighborhood kids were rough."

"Track?" Kyoya was getting a little annoyed at the fact that the list is almost done and that she hasn't found any electives to take.

"No, I don't think I can run that fast, at a distance."

"How about kendo or judo. They're for both girls and boys, but most girls don't take these two."

"Yes, I'll take those two. Now one more, right?"

"Are you sure you want to take those two? The whole class are made up of entirely boys and that would make you the only girl in the class." But then he thought that Mori and Hunny would take care of her.

"I already know how to fight. My father taught me how to fight. He joked around and said that I need to know how to fight, so that I may be able to fight boys who want to go out with me when he, himself, is not around. Plus I need to shape up on my skills." The thought of her father sank in. All those times of when they were together, all that time were well spent. She learned many things from her father. One time she had to use her skill, that her father taught her, to make a thief give her wallet and her groceries back.

"Well, the only thing left is the Host Club, but I don't think that Tamaki would allow a girl to be a host."

"How about you ask Tamaki tomorrow at school and see what he thinks. Now, what foreign language would you like to take?"

"Do they have German classes?" Kyoya was surprised since he is in the German class.

"Yes, but I would like to ask, what reason, do you have to take German?"

"I want to go and work there in the future or at least work with them."

"Ah, you want to be a business woman."

"Well, I would be a Dentist, but if I get into a good college or university, then I can be a business person in the medical field."

"Ah your thinking ahead. Well, if you ever make it that high then I will hire you." Kyoya knew that he wouldn't do that unless she is very good at what she does. "Well, that is all of the questions that needed to be answered. Tomorrow, at 7:30 am, you will have to take a test to be admitted and see which rank you will be in. Any questions?"

"I have to wake up at 7:00? That's great! I haven't waken up that late in a long time!" Miori exclaimed.

"Actually that is kind of early. What time do you usually wake up and what do you do.?" asked Fuyumi.

"Well, I usually wake up at 5 then start making breakfast and clean my brother's shoes and shirt, then I start the morning chores."

"Oh you poor girl! Father you must help this poor child." Fuyumi looked at her father with a teary face.

"I'm helping her already. Now, Kyoya, ask the maid outside to show the way to her room." With that, they all bowed to each other and started to leave.

"Thank you Mr. Ohtori." Miori bowed again and left the room.

Kyoya already asked where her room is when she came out of the office.

The same maid that showed the way to the office, was showing the way to Miori's room. Kyoya bet that the room is going to be Fuyumi's old room, which is right across his room.

Miori thought that the house is very grand. They passed through many halls and doors and there were so many steps in the stairs that they went up on, that she almost tripped. They passed many more doors, until they stopped in front of a door. Kyoya, as usual, was right. Miori's room is Fuyumi's old room.

"This will be Miss Takahari's room. Dinner will be served in three hours." and with that the maid left them in front of the door.

Miori opened the door. The door swung open so easily and revealed a marvelous room. It was big and to her it was like a two story room with a huge window, which was the many source of light. The first floor had a bathroom and the living/place to study room, complete with dresser drawer, walk-in closet, couches, coffee table, desk with chair, and a shoe rack, near the door, so that they can take off their shoes (It is Japanese tradition to take off your shoes in a house). She saw that there were many boxes in a corner of the room.

"Ah, those most be your belongings." said Kyoya since he noticed that she was looking in the direction of the boxes.

"Well, I want to look at the second floor first then, could you help me unpack my things?" asked Miori.

"Um, I guess. If you want to know, the next door to your right, in the hall, is a storage closet full of towels, toilet paper, and other necessities. That way we wouldn't bother the maids so much."

"Well, that's nice having a storage room close to the rooms." She looked around the bathroom, which is very big. It has a big bath tub with a shower head, a counter top made of granite with a sink, a closet, which has a mirror door, full of bath robes and other things that were made of high quality.

"Wow, the bathroom is really nice, and the closet is huge."

"Yeah, but at least you don't have to wear the same bath rode over and over again. The bath tub feels really good when you turn on the jets."

"It's almost like a hot tub, only made of better material. Oh well, let's go to the second floor." They walked a few steps to the stairs, the stairs are right next to the bathroom, and they walked up the stairs. It didn't take long to get to the second story, which is like a balcony hanging over the living room. She looked around and thought that it was too much. There were two beds, one for her and the other for a friend, the beds were queen size, and had a canopy/veil covering the beds so that at night people wouldn't get mosquito bites. The veil itself was beautifully embroidered with ivy and wisteria flowers. The bed posts were carved beautifully with wings at the base then going up were flowers and flower petals, then, at the top, were birds that held the veil in place. The bed covers were just stripes, but the colors of the bed cover match the color of the veil, so that it looked liked wisteria petals falling all around you when you sleep. There were two book cases, that were beautifully carved, full of atlases, dictionaries, encyclopedias, novels, famous books, religious books, classics, foreign books, translation books from different languages, and many others. She was so happy to see so many books most of them she has never seen, except for the novels and classics, but other than that she was happy. She turned back to the beds and noticed that there are two side tables for each bed. Both had lovely lamps and digital alarm clocks with a radio built in. She has never seen an alarm clock with a radio, but she already liked it.

"Kyoya I didn't know that there were alarm clocks with a radio in it."

"Well, they are better and it's been around for a long time ."

"Oh I didn't know that. Well, thank you for letting me stay here. The room is so huge. I mean…my whole house could be this room."

"Well, let's go unpack your things so that I have enough time to show you around the house and get ready for dinner. My dad makes us get cleaned up and dress appropriately. You don't have to, but if you want you can wear a dress to dinner."

"I haven't worn a dress in years and I don't have one. The last time I wore a dress was at my parents funeral. After that, my brother made me sell everything that wasn't important. I sold all my dress and my mother's dresses and jewelry, except the family heirlooms. Her locket. I also kept my father's dagger. He told me that it was in his family for many generations. There were many carvings on it. Those two items, I think, are one of the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She remembered everything that her father told her about their ancestors. It was very exciting when he told the story of her.

"So, whose picture did you put, in the locket?" Kyoya was very curious since the locket was very small, yet sort of fat.

"Well, I put a picture of my mother and father's wedding picture in it, then my brother, and now I have two empty slots in it. I'll find a memorable moment to put in it later. Here, I'll look for the dagger and the locket in this pile and you look, in that pile." she pointed at the pile of boxes near him. He started looking and found nothing of that sort.

"Ah, here it is." she pulled out a wooden box and opened it. The box was lined in silk, and on the outside were metal carvings on the corners and the latch was made of metal. The dagger inside was beautifully carved, as she said, and it had a pouch made of embroidered silk.

"This dagger is really old. And what is in the pouch?" he pointed at the pouch.

"That is the locket. Here, you see for yourself." she took out the bag and opened it over his hand, and out came the locket. He looked at it and was amazed at how the gold carvings were so beautifully made and how the rose in the middle, of the locket, was made so realistically. He opened it and saw a picture of the mother and father in their wedding attire. He looked to the other side and saw a picture of she and her brother together, happy. He thought that it must be before the car accident. He flipped over the frame, that showed she and her brother, and saw that there were two empty slots for pictures.

"You look just like your parents. The locket is really beautiful, as you said."

"Well, we need to put everything up. I think you should do this pile instead of that one, since my clothes are in those boxes." so they switched piles and got busy with work.

It took an hour to organize things and put things in place.

"Yeah, we're finally done!" exclaimed Miori.

"Yes, well…now I need to show you where everything is." Kyouya showed her the way out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"These rooms on the left, down the hall, are for guests, and on the right, as you know, is the storage room, and other bathrooms." after he said that they went to the stairs and got to the first floor.

"This room is the library, our collection in very big." she looked inside and saw that the library is bigger than the public library that she goes to.

"This room is the painting room and-" he was cut off by Miori's gasp.

" Gasp this room is magnificent! This the best painting room ever! Oh, how I would love to paint in here." she entered the room and examined all the paints and paint brushes in many cabinets and closets. "My these are the expensive brushes and paints. Who painted these?" she was pointing at the paintings that were on the ground, drying, and the ones the were framed.

"I did those and those two, on the wall, at the right, are my sister's."

"Wow, you and your sister is really good at drawing."

"Well, we should go on with the tour." they left and went on with the tour. He showed her the game room, television room, a music room complete with a grand piano and other instruments, kitchen, and other rooms. After all that they walked back to her room.

"Did they buy the school supplies already." Miori looked at a pile of books, a book bag with paper, note books, pens and pencils to write with, and a yellow dress. "Is this the uniform that we are suppose to wear?" she held up the dress to him.

"Yes, I would say that you can wear pants, but then they would probably think you're a boy." Kyoya remembered Haruhi's situation.

"It would be nice to wear pants, but I guess I'll put up with the dress." she put the dress down and went to the closet and came out with clothes in her arms. "Are these clothes good enough to wear to dinner?" she held out dress pants with pin stripes, a button-up, long sleeves shirt, and high heels, which wasn't really high, but was slightly high.

"That would be perfect. My father would think that you are from a company." complimented Kyoya.

"Well, it was the only thing that I could think of that a business man would like."

"Well, I'm going to my room to change out of these clothes." after he said that, he left the room the change out of his clothes. He decided to change into a button-up, long sleeve shirt, with straight jean pants and dress shoes. He looked in the mirror and thought that it would be enough to live up to his father's standards. He came out of his room and knocked on her door.

" Knock Miori, are you done?" the door was suddenly swung open revealing Miori in her outfit.

"The only thing I hate about this is that I have to wear high heals to dinner, when I can wear house slippers to dinner."

"Well, you look great."

"Thank you, now we should go." so they walked together to the dinning room and found that Fuyumi and Kyoya's father was already eating their food.

"My Miss Takahari…you look stunning." said Fuyumi.

"Yes, she does now we must eat. You need plenty of rest for the test tomorrow." said Mr. Ohtori. He clapped his hands twice, and out came a flood of servants bringing out food. There were many different kinds of food. There were pork, beef, chicken, ramen, sushi, fried rice, noodles, octopus, crab and many other kinds of food that she has never seen. But they were lacking something.

"Uh, I can't eat this kind of food. Do you have any vegetables or fruit?" Miori asked.

"Yes, Mr.Yacuza, send someone to bring Miss Takahari some vegetables and fruit." Mr. Ohtori ordered.

"Yes, sir. I will get someone." Mr. Yacuza snapped his fingers and one of the maids, that was standing near the door to the dinning room, went into the kitchen and in a flash came back with two big plate full of vegetables and fruits.

"Would you like salad dressing, Miss Takahari?" asked the maid.

"Yes, thank you." the maid went back inside ad retrieved a bottle of salad dressing and handed it to Miori.

"Will that be all?"

"No, thank you. That will be all." after all the commotion, they finally had a peaceful dinner. No one spoke during the dinner, which felt the same way as when Miori and her brother eat together. When everyone was finished with their dinner and desert, they started questioning her.

"So Miori, do you like to paint a lot? Earlier you said you knew how to paint." asked Fuyumi.

"Yes, I like to paint. My mother showed me how to draw." answered Miori.

"Do you know how to play an instrument?" asked Fuyumi

"I know how to play the piano and the guitar." answered Miori.

"Oh, who taught you how to play." asked Mr. Ohtori. Everyone noticed, at once, that he got interested all of a sudden.

"Well, my father taught me how to play the guitar and my mother taught me how to play the piano." Miori answered. The Ohtori family remembered when Tamaki played the piano, for them, and immediately had to ask this question.

"Could you play for us?" asked Mr. Ohtori.

"Certainly, but which one?"

"You should play the piano." said Kyoya.

"All right, but I'm going to be playing something that isn't a classic. The song I'm going to play is from a video game."

"Oh, a video game. Which one?" asked Fuyumi. She didn't really play video games, but she wanted to make Miori more comfortable.

"Final Fantasy X, the song is called 'The Hymn of Faith' or 'The Song of Prayer'." answered Miori.

"Well, then let's go to the music room." said Mr. Ohtori.

They all left the dinning room and entered the music room. She sat down and looked at Kyoya. He nodded and, immediately, she started playing the song. Everyone that listened were touched my the tune. Kyoya was reminded of when Tamaki was playing a song, for them. Everyone was crying, except Kyoya. Fuyumi was crying the most. When the song was finished, everyone clapped. Even the maids, outside, and Mr. Yacuza clapped.

"My Miss Takahari, that was beautiful." complimented Fuyumi. Fuyumi and Mr. Ohtori wiped away their tears before anyone could notice.

"Yes, what an excellent song. Now, everyone should go to bed and Fuyumi you need to go back home." said Mr. Ohtori.

"I know, but the song is so touching. Well…I guess I'll see you later Miss Takahari, and Kyoya I'll see you later too." Fuyumi waved goodbye. Miori waved back and went to her room to get ready for the next. The first day of school.

"Kyoya, I need to have a word with you." said Mr. Ohtori. Kyoya, reluctantly followed his father to the other side of the music room. "I don't know what you are planning, but it better be good. You are monopolizing this poor girl."

"Don't worry, father, I won't do anything disapproving." Kyoya smilled his famous "devil smile" and went to his room to get ready for the next day, and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

That night, Kyoya could barely get a 'shut eye'. He kept on worrying of the next day. His plans might not work and he would be discredited from being the family heir. He reviewed what he would say to Miori at breakfast about school, and before he went to sleep, one of the maids gave him a copy of Miori's schedule, so that he would be able to know where she would be, at what time. He reviewed them in his head over and over until he got it right. All her classes would be with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi except her German class, which he would be in, and her judo and kendo class. "She'll be protected by Mori and Hunny." thought Kyoya. "Plus, if someone tries to do something to her, then she'll use her skills on them. That would be interesting if she beat a boy in kendo and judo, though." He elaborated on these thoughts, for an hour, and finally went to sleep at 12:00.

As for Miori, she too couldn't sleep immediately. The maid gave her the schedule, before she went to sleep, which made her even more excited than she already was. She kept on thinking what might happen the next morning and that if anything bad happens to her, that she will try to be like a lady, then at the last straw, she will her skills against them. She kept on thinking of the classes she will be taking and thought that all was good; everything will be perfect.

"YOU'RE MY HERO! OH I LIKE YOU!-" went on the alarm clock (this sign I'll use as a musical note and sound effects, ""), (The song was "Hero" by Papya).

"Why did Fuyumi have to make the radio alarm so loud." Kyoya complained. He grabbed his glasses, from his side table, and saw that the maid already got his uniform ready and had it laid on his bed. He got up and quickly changed his clothes into the uniform and grabbed his book bag and made sure that everything was in place. After preparing for school, he left his room, to go to Miori's. Mean while, Miori's alarm clock set off with a musical tune, similar to Kyoya's.

"OI, this music is too loud." Miori lowered the volume, turned around and was amazed to see that her uniform was on her bed instead of the coffee table. "The maid must have ironed it and brought it up here. I must make them a thank you breakfast or dinner for them." she thought. She changed her clothes quickly and put all of her books in her book bag, which is a very expensive, name brand bag, and went out the door, to go to Kyoya's room.

"OW!" both cried. They both left their rooms at the same time and had the same objective, that they both bumped into each other. Kyoya dropped his glasses when they bumped into each other, so he looked around to find his glasses.

"Oh, here are your glasses. You were looking for them, right?" said Miori. She handed him his glasses and he put them on. He could see better now and saw that Miori had her uniform on. She looked very charming with it on and thought that everyone won't notice that she is poor and that Tamaki will probably let her in the Host Club.

"Thank you, Miori." he got up and grabbed his book bag.

"What a way to start the day…I guess great minds think alike." Miori laughed at the idea and went down to the morning room, with Kyoya. (morning rooms are also called 'the breakfast room'. These rooms are placed in the house, in the direction of where the sunrise or at least where the sun looks at its best in the morning, so that you may be able to see the sun's beauty and use it for a source of light. This kind of luxury are usually built in expensive homes, apartments, hotels, or people who design their own house). Once they entered the morning room they were greeted by maids and menservants.

"Young Master Ohtori, did you like the way your uniform was pressed?" asked a manservant to Kyoya.

"Yes, it was fine." Kyoya said it like it was nothing.

"Miss Takahari, do you like the was your dress was ironed?" said a maid to Miori.

"Oh you're the one that ironed my dress?" said Miori. Everyone stared at the maid and thought that Miori's going to scold her of her job on ironing her dress. The maid nodded.

"Oh, thank you so much! I'll bake you a cake or cookies when I come back to school." said Miori. The maid made a sigh of relief and everyone staring went back to what they were doing. Kyoya, too, thought that she was going to scold her, like his father does, but then he thought that she was too nice to scold someone for that kind of mistake. He doesn't even scold the maids, so he put it off his mind.

They sat at the table, which was full of different kinds of cereal, bread, eggs, fruits , oatmeal and other things that you would eat at breakfast. As usual, Miori grabbed the fruits and ate them with gratitude, and as for Kyoya he scooped whatever looked good.

"Miori, today you will be eating from the cafeteria instead of eating a bento box. My father has paid for everything, unless you want to eat something from the house." said Kyoya.

"Um, I guess I'll try the food from school today and see if I should eat it." after she replied, they ate in silence until it was time for Miori to leave early for school. Miori hoped that the test would be fairly easy.

"Oh, it's already 6:45." said Miori.

"I will be going to school with you." said Kyoya.

"Are you sure? You don't have to go to school with me. I don't want to be a burden to you, so you can just stay and finish your breakfast. Plus if you stay you get to see the beautiful sun rising." persuaded Miori.

"No, I'll go with you. I'm done eating my breakfast and I need to talk to someone, before the classes start." replied Kyoya.

"Um, ok. Well, then let's go then." They left the mansion and entered the car. There was a different driver, but was equally kind as the first.

They arrived at the school gates and the gate sign said "Ouran High School", she looked at how they made the gates spirally and how it is made of high quality metal. It really was a rich school. The car drove up to the school carpool, and both Miori and Kyoya got out of the car.

"Here we are." said Kyoya. Speechless, Miori stared at the front door of the school, then she twirled around and saw that the school was very grand and was made beautifully.

"I…I'm speechless. This school…is so, I don't know, so big and yet so…grand." said Miori.

"That reminds me, Miori, don't tell anyone that you were poor."

"Um, ok?" Miori thought that it might degrade her to some point if she said that she was poor to someone, so she didn't ask any questions.

"Thank God, she didn't ask why. That would make it even harder to explain what and why I am using her for." Kyoya thought.

"Well, I'll show you the room where you are suppose to take the test." said Kyoya. He put his hand on her back to give her a little more courage. It took a while to get to the office, but they arrived just in time, at 6:50. They entered the office and found that a man, in a very nice suit, was standing in the front office.

"Ah right on time, Kyoya. Miori Takahari, right?" the man pointed at Miori.

"Yes, I am Miori Takahari. Are you the principal?" asked Miori.

"No, I am the vice principal. My name is Zennosuke Kazama, but you may call me Mr. Kazama. Do you want to take the test early, so that you can find your classes?" said the vice principal.

"Yes, that would be great." answered Miori.

"Here, follow me, and by the way you look more lovely than what Kyoya's father has told me." complimented Mr. Kazama.

"Miori, I will see you later. You don't need to find me, I will come and find you so just stick to the schedule." said Kyoya right before Miori went through the doors.

"Um, ok. I'll see you later." with that, she waved to him and he waved back. Kyoya went in search for Tamaki. Kyoya, of course, knew where the 'King' would be during this time of day. He went straight to the first class they have together and found him, as usual, preparing for the class while talking to other classmates. That scene reminded Kyoya of when the first time he met Tamaki. Back then, a lot of the classmates surrounded him and talked to him constantly.

"Pardon me, Tamaki, but we need to talk." said Kyoya.

"Just a sec, Kyoya. Excuse me everyone." Tamaki left his seat, and everyone said 'Aw' when he left. "What's up?"

"I have brought a new girl into my family and, for her last class, can she be in the host club?" said Kyoya. Kyoya hated when he has to put things straight to the point. It always made him feel like he's needy.

"Wait, wait , wait…you brought a girl into your family? Kyoya…you're never into girls and all of a sudden you have a girl, not even of blood, in your house?! Wow, Kyoya, you're in love." teased Tamaki, with his greedy face (the same face that he used when he was looking for Haruhi's wallet in the water, in the manga).

"No, that's not it, I'm using her for my personal gain." replied Kyoya.

"And what would that be?" asked Tamaki.

"I want to make her a proper lady. If I can make her, a poor person, seem like a lady, then maybe it will boost my recognition to my father, to be the heir."

"Kyoya…have you been watching that American movie "My Fair Lady" and why do you monopolize people so much…you really are the 'Shadow King'."

"I have never heard of that movie and that's what you all call me, so why not use the title." replied Kyoya. (When my brother read this, he thought that it sounded like "My Fair Lady". So I just put that in since Tamaki likes watching American movies and "pauper" shows. Kyoya really didn't see this movie!)

"But, Kyoya, please be reasonable."

"Think of it this way, I will help Miori get her education and become a lady, while I'm at it, I will gain merits that will help me become the heir to my father's company. Now, will that satisfy you."

"Fine, but you are only going to hurt yourself and her."

"Fine, but you are still not answering my other question." They looked at each other for a while, then Tamaki spoke.

"Wait…you had another question?" asked Tamaki. At this point Kyoya hit his head and looked at him with his "pissed off, annoyed face".

"…Tamaki, lately you've been becoming slower and slower. Now is it alright if she can join the club?" asked Kyoya.

"Well, first let me meet her then I'll decide." answered Tamaki. "Kyoya, do you have the time?" asked Tamaki. Kyoya looked at his watch and saw the time.

"It's 7:20 why do you ask?" said Kyoya.

"Just asking. Well, I just wanted to know, that's all." said Tamaki.

"Well, I'm going to find Hunny and Mori then I'll go look for Hikaru and Kaoru or Haruhi." said Kyoya.

"Wait, I want to go with you." Tamaki exclaimed when he heard Kyoya say Haruhi's name.

"It's not going to be a long chat, plus it's about what I told you." Kyoya left Tamaki speechless and in wonder. Kyoya went in search of Hunny and Mori first.

Mean while, Miori was taking the test. She thought that it was kind of easy. She finished all the sections except for the science section and the math section, but other than that she was doing fine, so far. She finally finished the Science section and now moved on to the Math portion. She looked at all the problems and thought that it was too easy. The questions were all related to house work and repairing, and, since she had to do all the repairs in the house, all the problems were a breeze. "I guess, since all the students are rich, they don't know how to do house work or repairs." thought Miori. She worked out all the questions, in a flash, and looked over the whole test again, to make sure that she didn't make any mistakes. She found none and turned it in to the vice principal, who was watching to make sure that she wouldn't cheat.

"Ah, Miss Takahari, did the test go well?" asked Mr. Kazama.

"It was ok. Do you have the time, sir?" asked Miori.

"It's about 7:20. Why do you ask?"

"We are all bond by time, so we all must stare and know the time that we might die, Mr. Kazama. I read that in an American book, but I just can't remember what the title was called."

"Hm, it sounds like a good book. You must tell me the title of the book when you can."

"I'll tell you when I remember, bye." Miori left the room, happy that someone liked that saying. She lied that it was from an American book, that quote was one of her many quotes that she made during her life time. She always tried to make life seem like a philosophy, and philosophy like a poem. (actually I made that quote up for the sake of the story.) She felt relieved that the test was over with, so she went in search for Kyoya.

Kyoya already knew where Hunny and Mori would be during this time, they would be outside at the west fountains near their first class.

"Kyoya! What are you doing all the way over here!" yelled Hunny, running with his bun-bun, to Kyoya.

"I need to ask you and Mori something."

"What is it Kyoya?" asked Hunny in his usual sweet voice.

"There will be a new girl in each of your martial arts classes. I want both of you to make sure that nothing bad happens to her." asked Kyoya. As usual, Mori nodded in silence and Hunny was left with questions.

"What's her name, Kyoya? Is she a nice lady?" asked Hunny.

"Her name is Miori Takahari. She is staying at my house, and so far she is very nice. Now, will make sure she will be safe?"

"Yep! We'll protect the princess!" answered Hunny, Hunny saluted. Kyoya nodded and then went in search for Hikaru/Kaoru or Haruhi. He went to their classroom and found that all three of them were there. He motioned them to come out of the classroom and into the hallway. They followed his motions with caution, since this was the first time that he has ever come to their classroom.

"What is it that you want, Kyoya?" asked Hikaru.

"Why are you here, Kyoya?" asked Kaoru.

"Huh? What's happening?" said Haruhi in a sleepy voice.

"Could you all do something for me?" asked Kyoya. Every word to him stabbed him, because then the twins and Haruhi will remember this and use it against him, or would make him do something stupid.

"There will be a new girl, named Miori Takahari, in your class. She doesn't know the way around the school and she could bump into trouble. So could you all be friends with her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble." Kyoya braced himself for the answer.

"Hm…Kyoya has a girl in his life…this should be interesting." answered Hikaru.

"Never mind what Hikaru said. We'll help you, Kyoya." said Haruhi.

"Yes, we'll help you, Kyoya. Hikaru, this person could be a new toy for us. We should at least help Kyoya with this." said Kaoru.

"Fine, Kaoru." said Hikaru.

"If you have no questions then I'll be going to class. Oaf." Kyoya turned around and bumped into someone, again. He dropped his glasses and was looking for them.

"We just keep on bumping into each other a lot, don't we Kyoya." said Miori. "Here's your glasses." She handed them to Kyoya and Kyoya put them on.

"I guess we do. Are you done with your test?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes, I'm finished. The test was fairly easy." answered Miori.

"These three will be in your first four classes." said Kyoya. "This is Kaoru, Hikaru, and finally Haruhi." Kyoya pointed at each one.

"Why are you dressed as a boy." whispered Miori. "Even Kyoya said that I can't wear pants to this school." Haruhi was shocked to be found out so quickly after only an introduction. Like in the first episode of Ouran High School Host Club, a light bulb flashed on, not for recognizing someone as a girl, but for acceptance into her world.

"How did you know? No one has ever found out, so far." said Hikaru.

"I can just tell. She just seemed so different, that's all." answered Miori.

"Well, I'll be going to my class. I will see you in the German class." Kyoya waved goodbye and left.

"Come on lets go. There is an empty seat by me, you might as well sit close to our group." said Hikaru.

"Wait, I'm sorry, but which one is Kaoru and Hikaru? I'm so sorry I should have paid attention." asked Miori.

"I'm Hikaru and this is Kaoru." said Hikaru.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Miori, who kept on bowing.

"It's ok. A lot of people can't tell us apart." said Kaoru.

"Well, I'll try and find a way to tell you two apart." Miori followed Hikaru and he showed the seat. She sat down and took out her things for the class. She took out her books, mechanical pencil, and her note book. While she was getting ready, other students looked at her, since she was a new student, but they were also looking at her because of her unusual hair style. By now the teacher has come in and wrote on the board, on what to do.

"Ok, class, we will start the day on page 12 and read up to page 20. When you are done, do the section check up, which is about 20 questions, and bring it to me. It's only 8 pages of reading and one page of fill-in-the-blanks, so no playing around until you are done. Today we will be reading a section of a Japanese novel. You may begin." The teacher turned around and saw a new face and remembered what he was suppose to do. "Ah yes, I forgot we have a new student in our school. Miss Takahari, could you stand please." Miori got out of her desk and faced the class. "This is Miori Takahari. She is new here, so please be good to her. You may sit down Miori." She sat back down and started the days work. She read only one paragraph of the section and remembered the story. This story in particular is one of her favorites, it was "The Tale of Genji", so she just skipped the whole section and started on the section check up. The questions were easy, so easy that she was done with the days work in 10 minutes. Hikaru saw this and was amazed by this. He saw this and thought up a sinister idea.

"Miori, could you give me the first five answers on the section check up?" whispered Hikaru. He always wanted to do this to Haruhi, but Kaoru said that it might get her into trouble and she wouldn't be in his class anymore. Plus he wanted to see her reactions. Most girls would probably ignore him though, he thought, and if she did reject him, of giving him the answers, then he would do a prank on her.

"Um ok." Miori wrote them down on a separate piece of paper and gave it to him. Hikaru didn't know that she would give him the answers easily.

"So you're going to give me the answers that easily?" asked Hikaru.

"Well, we've only meet just a few minutes ago, but you all are one of my first friends ever." She got up and gave the teacher her section check up. Just like Haruhi, a light bulb flashed on, only that it was him accepting her into his world, instead of knowing that someone is a girl. As we all know, it is very hard for others to enter into the Hitachiin Twin's world, for their world is small and they define everyone as 'us' and 'not us'.

The teacher looked at her amazed and asked. "Are you sure you got the answers right?"

"I'm sure. I read this story before so I already know." she answered. All the other classmates were staring at her then went back to their work.

She went into her bag and brought out her sketch book and her DS, that she won at a raffle last week. She thought that maybe playing on her DS was risky, so she started drawing a person. She usually just draws a comic or a person wearing a designed dress that she made. Today she started making a comic, but nothing was coming into her head to make a funny comic, so she started to make a person wearing her design clothes. Hikaru, with the help of Miori, was done with his work and turned it into to the teacher. He got to his seat and thought of something to do, but, usually, he and Kaoru would do something together and, since Kaoru wasn't done with his work he passed down the piece of paper, of the answers, to Haruhi and Kaoru. He saw that Miori was drawing and saw that the drawing was wearing a dress that looked beautiful. It reminded him of when his mother would sketch a design for a new line of clothing. Kaoru and Haruhi were done with their work and went to turn in their work.

"Hey, Kaoru, look at her drawing." said Hikaru to Kaoru. Kaoru went to Miori's seat and looked at the sketch and thought the same thing. A light bulb started to dim on.

"Miori, you're really good at drawing. You should go see our mother and show her these drawings. She would probably make you her assistant in making her clothing." said Kaoru.

"Well, take my sketch book and show it to her, for me. Is your mother a clothing designer?" asked Miori.

"Yeah, she is. She's one of the top designers like our grandma was." said Hikaru

"Oh your grandmother is a designer?" asked Miori.

"Yes, she was a designer, but now she is retired. Usually, she makes us clothes for special occasions."

"It must be great clothing. Well, go on and take the sketch book, but you must tell me if she liked it or not." Miori handed the sketch book to Hikaru and she went into her desk and turned on her DS. She was playing Metroid, and, by now, the whole class was done with their work.

"You have a DS? Where did you get it?" asked Kaoru.

"I got it at the market raffle. We had to answer five questions then, if we got them all right, then we had our names in the bowl. There were only five people, including me, that had the questions right, so I got my name pulled out." said Miori.

"I went to that raffle. I didn't get my name pulled out though." said Haruhi thinking that she feels left out.

"Do you want one, Haruhi?" asked Hikaru. Poking her on the shoulder.

"No, not really. Well, I don't really care."

"We'll get you one for Christmas, Haruhi." said Kaoru.

"So, what kind of games do you have?" asked Hikaru.

"I have Metroid, Final Fantasy 3, and Mari Kart. Do you have a DS?" asked Miori.

"Yeah, we both do. Let's all play Mario Kart and we all switch with Haruhi." said Kaoru. Miori and Haruhi nodded in agreement.

"Hey, new girl! What's up with your hair? Are you a fan girl for Final Fantasy X-2? 'Cause your hair style looks stupid." said a student standing near them.

"No, my hair style is the hair style my mother had when she was a helping out at my grandpa's temple, when she was little, and her hair style was like this way before that game came out." answered Miori.

"Leave her alone, Tetsuya. Your hair looks like it's from Yugi-Oh and we don't complain." said Hikaru. The whole class laughed and the guy turned red.

"Oh-yeah? Well, I think it looks ridiculous and you should cut it off."

"I guess I should cut some of the pony tail off." said Miori, feeling her pony tail, to see how long it was. She never bothered measuring her hair length, since she had that hair style to honor her mother. Miori saw that there was a pair of scissors on the other desk. She grabbed it and cut her hair. She left at least 2 feet of the pony tail, out of the 4 feet long pony tail. She felt her head feel lighter and thought that a burden was lifted from her.

"Miori, what are you doing?!" said Haruhi. Haruhi was so surprised that Miori would do that.

"It's ok. I needed to cut my hair anyway." Haruhi was surprised that Miori shook it off already. "Don't worry, I'll clean up the mess." It really wasn't a mess, since she cut her ribbon with the hair. She cleaned up everything and went back to her seat.

"Hm, now I have to try my hair again." said Miori. She untied her ribbon and recovered/ retied her pony tail. Now that it's incredibly short, it was easier for her to tie her hair. When she was done, the four started playing on their DS, until the next class. The twins won most of the races, but that was only because Haruhi crashed into the side walls so many times.

Kyoya heard of what happened in Miori's class. He wanted to go to her, to see if it was true, but thought that he could talk to her in German class. "This fiasco could ruin everything." He thought, but then she did do it because another student told her that she need to do it, so he could do a cover story that it was peer pressure.

For Miori, the four classes went on the same way. She finished her work early and they all played on their DS. It was like this until the bell rang for lunch.

"Miori, do you want to sit with us, at lunch?" asked Haruhi.

"I guess so. I don't know anyone else, so I might as well." Miori followed the three. When they entered the lunch room, she was amazed by all the delicious food, but most of them she could not eat since she is on a diet.

"Are you going to the line or did you bring a lunch?" asked Kaoru.

"I didn't bring a lunch, so I have to go to the line." answered Miori. "The food here looks so good. It's a shame I can't eat any of it."

"Why not? Kyoya's father paid for everything, you can eat what ever you want." said Hikaru.

"Yes, but I'm on a strict diet. Plus I would feel guilt to eat anything I want and spend all their money."

"Oh, then what kind of food can you eat? And I don't think that it will hurt their account." asked Haruhi.

"Mostly fruits and vegetables. It kind of sucks, but I feel better eating those then other kinds of food."

"Are you trying to lose weight? You look skinny enough, so why bother?" asked Hikaru.

"I have to for my condition." Miori thought that maybe she shouldn't have said it, but it was already too late.

"What condition? You look healthy, to us." said Hikaru and Kaoru in unison.

"You're going to have to ask Kyoya for that one. Right now let's go to the lunch line." Miori started walking to the lunch line and ordered a fruit salad. When she was done, she walked back to their table and saw that Haruhi was eating a bento box lunch instead of lunch from the school.

"Haruhi, why aren't you eating the food from here?" asked Miori.

"Well, I'm on scholarship to this school, so I'm not rich. I have to bring a bento box with me, since I can't afford a lunch here." said Haruhi.

"You know, Haruhi, you're missing a lot." said Hikaru. He got his fork and stuck it into the sesame chicken and was waving it in front of her.

"Don't tempt me, Hikaru. It's bad enough that I owe the club a debt." said Haruhi.

"All of them are rich bastards." Haruhi thought.

"Fine, I won't give you a piece of my food." Hikaru waved it in front of her face, but she just looked down and ate her lunch. Hikaru annoyed, started eating his lunch in silence, but Miori saw that there was something wrong with Kaoru.

"Kaoru, is there something wrong?" Miori whispered. Kaoru was silent for a while, and that left Miori thinking of why. "Are you concerned for Hikaru, of leaving you behind.?" This hit Kaoru hard and it surprised him, yet, there was a light bulb that flashed brightly.

Kaoru whisper back, "I'm feel concern for Hikaru's feelings to Haruhi. I know that Hikaru likes Haruhi, but I'm not sure if I should interfere Sometimes he can be selfish, and that might make Haruhi not like him, and tip the carriage."

"Don't worry I'll help you." She smiled at him, showing that she will do as she says. Kaoru smiled back, knowing that she will do what she says. Kaoru has a knack for telling who will tell the truth and know who is the most reliable. He also noticed that she was the first person who has ever understood his analogy. Hikaru was getting irritated by Miori and Kaoru whispering.

"What are you two talking about?!" yelled Hikaru.

"Umm…Nothing that you should be concerned with." Miori laughed an unsure and embarrassed laugh.

"Hikaru, you don't need to be so mean to her. She was just talking about how Haruhi was driving on the DS." Kaoru replied. He was trying to help Miori get out of the center of attention.

"That reminds me, Haruhi, you really need to practice driving. You're really bad at it and if you want a DS from us, then you better be able to beat us at, at least, one game of Mario Kart."

"Hey I'm not that bad! I only crashed seven times during most of the races, other than that I did ok."

"Haruhi, it's ok. I crashed a couple of times my first time playing the game. If you want, you can borrow my game for a couple of nights and then you can play against Hikaru." Miori did a secret wink at Kaoru and then showed a V for victory finger sign to everyone.

"Fine, I'll practice. I'll try and beat them till Christmas then."

"There you go , now let's eat before our next class starts." said Miori. They all ate in silence until it was time to go to their next class. Miori left for her German class, and felt scared since Haruhi wasn't going to be with her.

"So, Miori, is it true that you cut off your pony tail in class?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah, but only half of it. I still have the other half left of it. Besides, I needed to cut my hair." Kyoya amazed to see that she wasn't fazed by the fact that she cut her hair. "My mother had the same hair style, she had that hair style when she was little. She started using the hair style when she was helping out at my grandfather's temple, because it made grandfather happy, even though he use to be a stock broker, but he always said that family made him more happy than the money. I guess you could say she was a miko. Oh and I think I still have the picture of her in the temple wardrobes, that my grandfather took."

"I didn't know that your grandfather was a stock broker." Kyoya was thinking why she would be so poor, and yet the grandfather was so rich. But he was more surprised of why he didn't both with doing a background check on her.

"My grandfather was very successful, and my father was successful at being a lawyer, too. Even my mother was a lawyer, I guess my family is made of entirely lawyers. That was how they met each other, both were in the same law school." Kyoya, at this point, was confused of why, then, was she so poor. "You're probably thinking, 'why is this girl so poor? Her parents were lawyers and her grandfather a stock broker, but why is she the lowest on the social scale?' Well, I'll tell you later since classes are about to start and I'm getting tired of standing." Miori looked around for a seat. She didn't want Kyoya to worry about her when he should be studying.

"Miori, you can sit by me if you want." Kyoya offered, since he noticed that she was looking around.

"Thank you Kyoya. Today seems so weird." said Miori.

"This is your first day of school, so I guess you would feel that way."

"Hm, true, but the feel here is…it feels so laid back. I thought it would be hard, just like it says in the books."

"It just matters what situation you're in. Some people are so intelligent that they are just here to be social and they don't need to study that much." right when Kyoya said this, the teacher came in and told them of what to do for the day. German class was, actually, the first class that made her do work. She worked hard in that class and when she needed help, she asked Kyoya for help, even though he was reluctant. By the time they were done with their work, it was already time for the class to go to their next period.

"I think I have Judo next?" said Miori. She looked at her schedule to make sure.

"I know someone, that is in that class, that will help you." said Kyoya. "His name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but he usually makes others call him Hunny. Then when you are in Kendo, there will be a guy named Takashi Morinozuka, some people call him Mori and he barely talks, so don't expect him to be talkative." When Miori heard those two names, she thought that it sounded familiar, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"You're really nice, you know? No one has ever done this for me and I thank you for it."

"The merit in an action is what matters, Miori, I don't need anything in return." replied Kyoya.

"Well, I'm going to make you something anyway, and what is it that you are gaining from this anyway?" asked Miori.

"All things will reveal itself in due time. When the time is right I'll tell you." Kyoya smiled his devilish smile at Miori. Miori felt a chill run down her spine, but put it off her mind, since, she thought, that he wouldn't do anything bad to anyone. Kyoya waved goodbye and Miori was left with wonder and excitement, for she felt that an adventure has started right before her eyes.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

As we left off, Miori left her German class for her next class. The Judo club. Kyoya already stated that there were no girls in both the Judo and Kendo clubs, so she hoped that, at least, that the young man named 'Hunny' would be nice to her. She left in a hurry so that she may be able to find who this Hunny is and so that she may be able to get fitted into to the Judo uniform. When she was closer to the class room, she noticed that all the students, that were going in the same direction as she, were all boys. "I guess I must be going in the right direction for Judo. All the boys are heavy built…I must be careful if I cough in there or I'll be beaten up badly." She thought. She loses too much blood, when she coughs, that she feels very weak. (But then again, when you lose large amounts of blood you always feel tired and weak.)

She finally made it to the class room and the whole room looked at her direction. There was puzzlement and the sound of snickering and teasing in the air.

"What are you doing here, new girl!" yelled a boy. The boy came closer and Miori noticed that the boy yelling was the same guy who told her that her hair looked ridiculous.

"Um, I'm in the Judo club classroom, right?" She asked.

"Yeah so what? Are you a teacher's aid? You look like the goodie good kind to do so." said Tetsuya.

"No, actually I am joining the Judo class, and is there a boy named 'Hunny' in this class?"

"MIORI! You're Here, You're Here!" A young boy, who looked like a elementary student, jumped on her back, landed on the floor, and started jumping on the ground. Everyone stared at the little boy and the boy saw this. He stopped jumping around, cleared his throat and started speaking in a serious voice. "Are you Miss Takahari?"

"Yes, I am. Do you know where this 'Hunny' would be?" she asked.

"I am Mitsukuni Haninozuka, my friends call me Hunny and you may call me by that name." The boy stiffly walked a little ways off and then he turned around. "Please follow me, you must be fitted into uniform, then we will be able to start practicing." He walked off in big strides. Miori thought that it was cute that he was trying to act big, so she started walking after him.

"You will have to chose which one is your size and change into it. When this class is over you will have to write your name on the tag so that you will be able to find your uniform quickly for the next time you use it." Hunny left the room, and Miori changed into her uniform. Once she came out everyone looked at her and were gathered around a fighting mat.

"Miss Takahari, you will be tested to see which rank you should be in for this class." said a man. He looked like he was the teacher who overlooks the class. "There are four ranks, which would be Rank A,B,C, and D. Rank A is the highest rank out of the four. The test will be fighting one fighter from each rank and when you make it to Rank A, which I doubt that you would make it that far, if you can endure the fight for ten minutes or more then you can stay in Rank A. Now, please enter the ring." She entered the ring and a boy was there standing. He looked about the same height as she was, but a bit more skimpy.

"Hello, I am Matsutake Inouye. Are you ready to fight?" The boy introduced himself.

"I am Miori Takahari. Isn't your name a mushroom?" everyone snickered.

"Yes, it is and I like the fact that it's a mushroom that tastes good, so don't make fun of it."

"I'm not saying that I don't like the mushrooms. In fact, it is my favorite mushroom to go with soup."

"Enough talking are you all ready? If you are then bow to each other then FIGHT!" yelled the teacher. They bowed to each other and then the boy struck first with a punch. He was slow enough for her to evade the attack and she clothes lined him. He fell backwards and then he got up quickly and charged at her. He showed his back to her, which is a risky thing to do when you are fighting someone. He came slowly to her and she dodged the attack, slide behind him, and twisted his arms to the back.

"Ah, I give up." yelled the boy. She let go of him and he walked off the mat in embarrassment for losing to a girl.

"Next Rank C!" yelled the teacher. A boy walked up to the mat.

"I am Yuki Takagaki." They bowed to each other and the fight began. He was much faster than the one before , but was easily defeated. The only thing that she needed to do was that while he was charging at her, she would only have to trip him by doing a wide floor swipe kick at his legs. He fell flat on his face and his nose was bleeding.

"Ugh! I think I have a broken nose." He left the mat and went to the bathroom. By now, the teacher was ashamed that a girl has beaten two of the ranks and was hoping that maybe Rank B would do better.

"Next Rank B!" another boy entered the ring and it was Tetsuya.

"You should already know my name and don't worry…I won't pull on your hair."

"You shouldn't or I would be less gentle with you." They both bowed to each other and Tetsuya charged in. He did a fake punch to disguise the real punch that he was about to do in her stomach. She saw it coming and blocked the attack, which made him push off from her, about four feet from her. He charged again only he jumped up into the air and did a spear kick to her head. She evaded it and was pushed off a couple of feet away. He slide behind her, before she could recover from the attack, and was about to put her in a head lock, but by the time he could fully head lock her, she flipped him over. He was about to kick her, while he was on the ground, but she was already about to do a heel kick. It hit him in the stomach, but he still had enough strength to get up and continue. He charged at her then he did a slide to the back of her and was about to punch her, but he thought of something low to do. He pulled her hair. She yelled in pain then she kick flipped him and released her furry. She used her hand and put it where the rib cage would be and slid her hand into a spot where you could barely put your hand into your rib cage. She held him up, with two hands in that very spot and flipped him (It's very painful if you flipped someone using that very spot). He landed in pain, and he gave up.

"That was very disgraceful of you to pull my hair. You should be lucky that I didn't just finish you off." She bowed and went back to her side of the mat.

"Tetsuya, you are a disgrace to the Judo Club! It would be better if I could just kick you out of the club, but instead you will be denoted to Rank D. Now, next Rank A." Tetsuya crawled off the mat and glared at Miori. She glared back at the pitiful creature and then looked up to see who was her next opponent. It was Hunny.

"I am Mitsukuni. I will be a honorable fighter unlike Tetsuya, so let us fight with our best." They bowed to each other. She knew that this fight would be more interesting, since she is fighting someone who is so small and that is in Rank A. She readied her stance and the fight began. I will not be saying how the fight went on, but I will say that the fight was long and honorable. None of them made it over the other, both were fighting at the same strength. The fight went on till the end of class and that was her fall. When she heard that the bell had rung, she lost concentration of the fight, and Hunny flipped her over.

"That was a good fight Hunny. Now, could you give me a hand?" Miori held out her hand up to Hunny and he helped pull her up.

"I haven't had a fight like that in a while, except fighting with Takashi. Last year I wasn't in Judo, since it was a seven period class, and now that it's a eight period day, I can be in Judo again. I guess I need to practice more." said Hunny.

"I didn't know that it use to be a seven period day. Well, what class do you have next?" she asked.

"I have Home Ec. We're making cake today!" Everyone around the class room looked at him and he straightened up and looked serious again.

"Well, I have Kendo next and I need to go take a shower, so I'll see you later." she left in a hurry without letting him reply and took a quick shower and left for the Kendo Club.

She made it to the class room, and the whole class looked at her, again.

"Why the fuck are you following me for!" Tetsuya walked up to her and pushed her to the ground. She fell to the ground and he was about to strike her with the practice sword, but was blocked by another. She saw that a very tall, dark haired young man had blocked the attack with his own practice sword.

"You shouldn't be hitting a girl that is defenseless or anyone for that matter. You should be lucky that you're not denoted in Kendo too." Tetsuya walked off in silence and the young man helped Miori to her feet.

"Thank you very much. I'm Miori Takahari and do you know where Takashi Morinozuka is?" she asked. The young man pointed to himself. "Oh, so your Mori?! I'm so sorry to have bothered you. I made you worry." she bowed, and he bowed back.

"It's ok, I'm use to it." He walked off to a different part of the room. A boy passed by him and the two talked. The boy walked up to her and she finally noticed who the boy was, it was Matsutake Inouye.

"I didn't know that you were in Kendo too. Well, the captain told me to take you to the changing room, and that the teacher has ordered that you would have to fight Mori-sempai to see which rank you should be. Don't worry, the teacher in this class is nicer and more accepting to girls in the club. Actually he wants girls to join the club, but most of them just go to their own dojo." Matsutake lead her to a room filled with uniforms and equipment for Kendo. "After you find your size of uniform, grab whatever size of a practice sword you like, then come to the mat." He left the room and closed the door behind him. She looked around to find her size, which was very hard, since most of the boys in Kendo were either heavy built or very tall. She finally found her size and found the right size or a sword. She left the room and found herself being stared at by all the boys, that were gathered around the practice mat.

"It is tradition that anyone that is to join the Kendo Club fight our strongest fighter, and, determined by how long you can stand to fight him, you will be ranked by endurance." said a middle aged man/teacher. The teacher had a long, black pony tail and his Kendo uniform looked bigger and blacker than the students. "You will be fighting Takashi Morinozuka. When you are ready, bow to each other than you may began." They bowed to each other, put their helmet on and readied their stance. Neither of them attacked each other for a while, both were reading each other's steps carefully, so as to see how the fight will go and how it will end. When you are an experienced fighter, you would know these things, but even then, when you are an experienced fighter, there will always be surprises in the end. At first it was hard to tell which one would attack first, but would have to go. Mori charged at her, not even touching the mat, and tried to disarm her. Miori successfully evaded the attack, but he quickly recovered from his attack and side swiped her. She blocked it and did a "From Hell to Heaven Swipe", so that she may be able to disarm him and injure him, even though she didn't really want to ("From Hell to Heaven Swipe" is when you use a sword and you start the attack from the ground and slash up high. Sometimes it would be crouch down and jump up). The attack didn't disarm him, but it made him unbalanced. She quickly cross slashed him, then finally lunged, but he redirected the lunge to his side and slashed her. She rolled to the side, from the attack and quickly got up to find that he was already charging at her again, he wasn't touching the ground. "He must be really strong in his legs…I must attack from there." she thought. She readied her stance to take the hit. Everyone was awed by how brave she was to do that. No one had ever dared to stand their ground when he is charging at them, they always stand to the side. She readied her stance for her "Dancing Darts" attack, the attack it self was like a dance, but the problem is that the sword might not be able to take it and that she must step up a bit to begin the attack. He was five feet away and she began her dance. First she slashed up, when he got close enough, to disarm him or to make him unsteady. Then she twirled around, behind him, and slashed up again, to mess up his foot work. He stumbled to his side and quickly got up again, only shaking a little, but she too was shaking.

"You are a good fighter, Miss Takahari. You've stood against our silent giant and yet you are still standing, and you have staggered him a bit." said the teacher in the side lines.

Without looking at him, but at her opponent, she answered back, "Yes, but the fight is not over." She tried to remember what happened during her attack, to try and find out why she, too, was shaking. She thought back and she finally remembered what it was. While she twirled around, he side slashed her with one arm, while he fell. At first she guessed that she didn't feel it at first, but now she felt the same effects of what Mori was feeling. She rushed at him, this time, she used the "Sending" (The attack is like the sending in FFX, but not the whole thing), which is when you swing your sword around above you then you crouch down and swing , but while you swing, you go with the sword. She made the attack, and Mori saw it coming. He quickly lunged at her and she fell to the ground. She was tired of using complicated moves so she decided to do a simple battle and from there they started sword to sword combat. They were both blocking each other's attack and each attack failed.

Everyone around the mat were amazed by the battle (if you call it a battle). Everyone couldn't practice their lunges or swipes, they could only watch the fight.

The clock was almost ticking to the time of when the class would change. Both Miori and Mori noticed, so they both jumped to opposite sides.

"This has been a great fight, I would like to thank you for it. Now, let's see who's the better." With that, both, in unison, charged at each other. Both had the same swiftness and form. The teacher didn't even know who would win, but as always it has been the same winner.

SWISH

Both past each other, swords to their side, and both were standing still, until one twitched with pain. It was Miori, the pain wouldn't so hard for her if it wasn't for the fact that she started coughing out blood. She tried to conceal the blood in her hand, she successfully did, but Mori could tell that there was something wrong. He let it off and went to get ready to go to the next class

Miori went to the showers, she was all alone. She was kind of glad, since it would be easier to take her medications and wash the blood off her hands. She took the medication and she felt the after effect, which makes her a bit tired. She took a shower and left the classroom. When she left the room, behind the door, Tetsuya and three other students came up behind her.

"Hey you lost to Mori, right?" asked Tetsuya.

"Um, yes?" she answered. She wasn't sure if she should have answered or not and that by now the effect form the medication was very strong.

"I bet she feels weak from that last blow. We shouldn't help you with this one, Tetsuya." said one of the students.

"Don't worry, that's what I was planning." Tetsuya walked up to her and pushed her a little she staggered and walked backwards. "How does it feel, little mouse, to be in a corner?" Miori looked behind her and saw that if she went any further, then she would hit a pillar from the building. She knew she couldn't defend her self because of all the blood that she lost and she stood there as still as she could be, to make it easier for her.

Then, out of nowhere, she heard groans from behind him then suddenly Tetsuya fell to the ground. When Tetsuya fell, behind him revealed the person who did this, it was Mori.

"Are you alright." He asked in his deep voice, but sounded like he was trying to make it gentle.

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry that you had to protect me, you must think that I'm a delinquent." She said while looking at the ground shamefully.

"I know a bad guy, when I see one." replied Mori. Then after a short pause of looking at the ground, embarrassed, he pointed to the clock tower, then looked at her. Miori looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for the next tardy bell to ring.

"Oh, I'm sorry I have to go." Both bowed to each other and she ran for her next class, which would be…the Host Club.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

All songs in this story (including in the previous chapters) are all real. So, if you want, you would be able to hear the music and be able to feel what the characters are feeling in the story. Enjoy!

Please regard the fact that school starts in April in Japan. I will state again that I will be using the American education system, and I will later on, in whatever chapter, I will be following the anime's episode and make them into my own version. Enjoy!

* * *

She ran as fast as she could, but it was futile.

RING! rang the tardy bell.

"No, I mustn't be late or Kyoya would be angry and would think that I'm a disgrace." thought Miori. She ran a fast as her legs could, so that maybe she could be fast enough to be excused, but she still felt tired and exhausted from loosing blood in Kendo class. She made it to the class room that the Host club was using, which would be the 3rd Music Room on the second floor. She opened the doors and saw that there was Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Kyoya there, but there was one other student she didn't know, who had blond hair, blue eyes with a hint of happiness and sorrow in his eyes, yet very handsome.

"Welcome!" all the students said in unison when she opened the door wider.

"Miori, you're late." said Kyoya sternly.

"I'm so sorry it's just that I had a little problem that's all." she said, "My condition." she mouthed later on.

"Who is this Kyoya?" asked the young man. Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru stared at her with surprise to see her there.

"She is the one I talked of earlier, this morning…what do you think? Will she be of some use?" Kyoya already knew that Tamaki couldn't let down this girl since she could practically do anything (he finally did a background check on her, but there wasn't that much info on her).

"I don't know?" he said. He turned to her to size her up and look at her beauty. "Very beautiful and charming lady." he thought.

"I didn't know that you're in the host club, too!" asked Haruhi, since she was surprised. Hikaru and Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Well, not officially, yet." Miori answered. She turned to Tamaki, knowing that he was going to ask her a question (She could tell by the famous gesture that he was making, even though she had never meet him before, and he was making a face).

"What is it that you can do, Miori?" Tamaki asked.

"Um…I guess…anything you wish me to do." Miori wasn't sure which aspects of her were better.

"Can you play a musical instrument?" asked Tamaki.

"Um, yes, but that's not all I can do." she was afraid to just say yes, since that would probably mean that she would have to play a musical instrument all through the period, of every day, for the rest of the school year, and maybe her whole stay at Ouran.

"Can you cook, then?" he asked while leading her to the back of the huge room, to a door.

"Um, yes. I can cook desserts and meals." Miori followed the man into the next room.

"Here, come here and play a song." he sat on a piano bench and patted on the empty space next to him. He was sitting in the most grandest piano that Miori has ever seen. Kyoya was puzzled of why Tamaki is acting this way; he had never seen him act this way for Haruhi or anyone else.

"Is there a particular song you would like me to play." she asked. By now, when she sat down beside Tamaki, everyone was close by to see the performance and were curious of what will happen. It even made Kyoya curious.

"Any song would be good." He answered. Miori was afraid that he would say that, that would mean that he is only accepting her by how she plays and what song it would be. She searched through her knowledge of songs that were both joyful and sorrowful, something that would match his eyes...then she found it. (The main tune in "Sense and Sensibility")

She started playing a song. Her fingers were gliding over the keys like a hummingbird flying to each flower, as if on a swift, tight schedule. Everyone was amazed by the quality of skill she had playing the song, and by the song itself. It reminded everyone of something that was both sad and joyful. Haruhi remembered all the memorable times she had with her mother and her father, when she was little, and when her mother was still alive, and even the times without her mother.

Hikaru and Kaoru remembered the time when one of their maids, their favorite maid, told them that there may never be a person on earth that may be able to tell them apart. All those who were curious of which one is which, all who failed to tell them apart, were remembered, and, yet, the maid was proven wrong by Tamaki and Haruhi. They have never felt happier when they could tell them apart.

Tamaki remembered all the good times he had with his mother, and all the times of when he had to take care of her when she was sick. He would play the piano for her and her smile would glisten even though tears were running down her cheeks. Then, he remembered the last night he had with her before he had to leave for Japan. Her face was happy, knowing that he would have a better future and that he would be taken care of. Tamaki remembered that he could see her sadness and happiness and thought that maybe he will one day see her again.

Kyoya remembered all the ridicule that he had taken from his father, until he met Tamaki. Tamaki was the first to stand up to him and speak his mind. Tamaki helped him see that he could be "outside the frame" that his father has set up for him. After that, he could easily push off the ridicule, knowing that he might not be able to be the heir of the family company, but now he felt something else inside of him, yet he can't put a finger on it why, but he knows that it is a different happy feeling. A happy feeling that is not from Tamaki, but from something, or someone else.

All heard the enchanting musical notes, and thought up all of these memories, and wanted to cry. Everyone of them fell for the spell that she has put upon, Miori herself had started to tear a little, but quickly put a grip on herself. She knew that she must be strong in front of everyone. Everyone started to tear , but kept in the tears to show that they too are strong. The only one that openly cried was Tamaki and Haruhi. For Kyoya, he felt that the memories were good, but in a way…pointless.

A door creaked in the back of the room and two, very different, figures stepped out, rubbing their eyes, for they were listening to the spell too. It was Mori and Hunny.

Miori stopped and saw that the impact was a bit too large for her to imagine.

"I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have played that song." She was about to get up from her seat and leave the room, and never come back, but a hand stopped her.

"No, the song was good. Shedding tears is a good sign of a good, well played song, but I guess all songs are immune to Kyoya." He turned, not surprised, to see that there was not a single tear in his eye or on his face. "Now, let me do the honors of playing a song to cheer everyone up." He sat down beside her and played a melodious tune, a lullaby that was calm, yet joyful. Miori quickly noticed that the song was "Let Me Show You How To Dance." That lullaby was a song that her mother and father use to hum, and sometimes sing to her. She started to cry, even though it is suppose to be a song of happiness, but she felt that ever since that accident, the accident that killed her parents, that her life has been miserable, and now she finally felt a bit of happiness.

Tamaki played and saw that everyone was happy, but when he turned to his left, to see Miori, in tears, and immediately stopped playing.

"What is wrong my princess? Why cry to a song that is joyful?" he asked in a quiet tone.

" "Let Me Show You How To Dance" was the song that my parents use to sing to me." She wiped her eyes so as not to be even more embarrassed. "Oh my you should continue to play the song, everyone should listen to the song." Tamaki reluctantly looked to the piano, then to Miori. She nodded and he went on with the song. Before she knew what was happening, everyone was dancing. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi were dancing together in a circle , but were switching sides, even though Haruhi didn't know how to dance. Mori and Hunny were dancing (more like Mori was swinging Hunny) too, then suddenly she found herself being the only one left, she didn't notice Kyoya. Kyoya himself thought that dancing was a waste of time and is only useful to have a good social status, but he had an urge to dance with Miori.

"Kyoya! I'm so sorry I didn't see you there. Do you want to dance or just watch others be merry?" she asked, "I myself don't really remember how to dance, but I think we can figure that out while we are at it."

"Kyoya, do it or else I'll spend all our funding money on more costumes and tea sets." Tamaki looked in his direction and made a stern face, while still using his fingers to play the piano. This made an ominous effect in the scene. Kyoya then turned back to Miori to reply; he didn't want Tamaki wasting anymore money, but he still felt the urge to dance.

"Well, if you remember the words to the song, then maybe you will be able to know how to dance a little. If not, then just go with the flow." said Kyoya. She tried to remember the words to the song, all were a blur, but she kind of remembered. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Kyoya held out his hand to her.

They danced in beats of one-two-and three. The dance itself wasn't as fast and graceful as a novice's skill, but it was good enough to enjoy, even though she stepped on his foot a couple of times.

The song was almost to the end, so the waltz slowed and came to a stop.

"I'm so sorry! I stepped on your shoe and made it dirty." she apologized. "I'll clean it when we get back to the house." she pleaded.

"Let his maid deal with it. Right now you need start making pastries, tea, and pick out what instrument you want to play. By the way, I'm Tamaki Suoh, but some call me 'King' or 'Father'." said Tamaki.

"Yes, sir!" she exclaimed. Then she was about to take a step and thought. "Um…where do I cook?"

"Haruhi, could you take her to the kitchen, next door. And while your at it, help her make the tea, the pastries can be served later." ordered Kyoya. Haruhi reluctantly listened to his command, but when she turned to see Miori smiling, she changed her mind.

"Come on, follow me, Miori." Haruhi sighed and left the room. Miori followed her, but before she closed the door behind her, she bowed to them.

"Thank you for letting me be in your establishment." she bowed again and closed the door. Haruhi was waiting for her a few feet away.

"It takes awhile to get to the student kitchen, and the clients should be coming in ten minutes, so we need to hurry." Haruhi began to jog down the hall, when she saw that Miori was running faster.

Miori looked back and saw that Haruhi looked confused. So Miori slowed down. "You said that we need to hurry, and it looks like the whole host club is full of beautiful men. So wouldn't that mean that a lot of girls will be there?" Haruhi didn't think of running down the hall since it wasn't a "polite action", but she saw the logic that Miori was speaking of, so she followed her example. Miori was a little slower that Haruhi, since she didn't know where the student kitchen was, so she followed her. Because they ran the whole way, by the time they arrived at the door, both were panting.

"Do you want me to make the cakes and you make the tea?" asked Miori while panting for air.

Haruhi nodded, for she too was out of breath. Both entered the room and started to get to work. Miori, most of the time, had to ask where everything was before she could begin baking, and that made Haruhi delay making tea. Every time Miori made Haruhi stop for her to help her, she would always apologize. To Haruhi, it seemed unnecessary to apologize, but thought that it was cute that she would (in a non-lesbian way!).

After nine minutes of making tea, for the many clients, Miori helped Haruhi carry the trays of tea and tea sets (tea cups, saucers, and tea pot) into the push cart. It was hard to do, since the tea was freshly made, which would mean it was really, really hot. A couple of the tea spilled on their fingers, palms, and their wrists, but all of the sets were loaded.

"Thanks for helping me out, I usually don't have anyone help me out with making tea, but this helped me a lot." Haruhi said before she left the room with a cart full of tea. Miori waved back, in a way of saying you're welcome. She then turned around and finally saw the magnificence of the kitchen. There were ten ovens, twelve refrigerators with freezers, two storage closets full of all the ingredients you could possibly think of (except for poisonous ingredients, of course), all of the utensils and equipment you could possibly need, and more. She had never seen a more magnificent kitchen in her whole life, but she had to shift her thinking to a different subject, to recipes. There were ten ovens so she thought of baking two cakes in each oven, which will make it twenty cakes all together. She made all her cakes from scratch, which took awhile, but, after that, it was all down hill. She put all the chocolate cakes in the ovens on one side of the room, and the other half in the other ovens. She set the timers to 23minutes, washed her hands from the batches, cleaned the kitchen and the utensils, and went to the Host Club.

Once she entered, the room was crowded with noisy girls and very few boys (other than the host club), which was a completely different scene than earlier, when it was just the other seven members of the host club. Immediately after she put one foot into the room, seven handsome boys stepped up together and said:

"Welcome!" they all said in unison. Miori was a bit surprised by the welcome, that she ducked down, but after a three second silence, she looked up and saw that it was only Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Mori, Hunny, and Kyoya. She felt relieved, but she felt a certain eeriness. She looked behind the group that was in front of her, and saw that all the girls and boys there were also looking at her direction.

"Mimori! Mimori! How long until the cake will be finished!?" asked Hunny.

"Oh, um…It'll be done in about twenty-two minutes, and my name is not Mimori, it's Miori." corrected Miori.

"It won't matter, Miori. Once he has a nickname for you, it sticks with you, and you'll get used to it." said Hikaru.

"Besides, the name isn't bad." replied Kaoru.

"Well, other than that, what do I do while the cake is being baked?" asked Miori.

"You could start playing a song, if you want." said Tamaki.

"The storage closet is over there by the window." said Kyoya. Miori looked in the direction he was pointing at, and saw the door by the window. She weaved in and out of groups of girls, boys, and tables to get to the door. Once she opened the door, darkness flooded out and an unusual cat puppet fell out along with it. She picked it up, and noticed that it looked familiar to a book that she just recently read.

"The material for this toy is really soft." she thought while she was rubbing the puppet between her hands. A figure peeked through the crack in the door.

"Do you like? We have a large collection of dark magical items on sale at the Dark Magic Club." the dark figure said while rubbing his hands together, like he was wanting to eat her. Miori gave the puppet back so as not to let the owner have a seizure.

"It's looks cute, but I don't really need it. Is that puppet from Russia?" she asked. The man gasped and turned away from her.

"How could you know?" He made his puppet nod as if he was alive.

"I read it in a book, about Russian history." she said. She saw something that was unusual for his fair skin. "Why are you wearing a wig?" she whispered. Again, he gasped and did a dramatic leap to the side, he also made the puppet do the same actions as he did, as if they are twins.

"How could you know? Have you been stalking me, for such a lovely lady?" he asked while making his puppet nod in agreement.

"No, it's just that your skin is too light to have dark hair, and I don't think that you sit in front of a computer screen, to play on, all day long. Plus I can see a little bit of your hair sticking out."

"You're a smart girl." The mysterious man said, while making his puppet nod in agreement again. "My name is Nekozawa, and this is Bereznoff." He made his puppet wave.

"Well, nice to see you, I'm Miori Takahari. Now if you'll excuse me." She pushed her way into the dark, storage room, and found that this was no ordinary closet. Well, then again, this isn't an ordinary school, but this is really no ordinary closet. The closet it self could have been the size of a large living room, but the weirdest part was that it didn't just hold musical instruments, like Miori thought that it was holding. It held unusual costume sets that included make-up and all, boxes and boxes full of different decorations for different holidays and occasions, wrapped candy that were from different countries, musical instruments and more.

"Wow this really shouldn't be called a closet." She exclaimed in amazement.

"But it is called a closet, so just deal with it." said Hikaru.

"Hikaru! Don't be so rude." Kaoru said in protest to Hikaru of being so rude.

"It's ok Kaoru, right now I need to pick something out." She walked around and saw many basic instruments and some from foreign countries. It was such a magnificent collection, that she didn't know what to pick.

"So which instrument will you be playing?" asked Kaoru.

"I think I'll just stick to the piano. I mean it was the instrument that let me into this club."

"I guess that will be a good choice." said Hikaru.

"Hey, where did Nekozawa go?" asked Miori.

"He went back to the Black Magic Club room, he can't stand being in the light." said Kyoya who came out of nowhere, from behind.

"Oh well." Miori then went to the main room where everyone is and here the piano, she was playing on earlier, but someone stopped her in her tracks.

"You're that new girl in our freshman class, right?" asked a girl that came right behind her, she surprised Miori.

"Yes, I'm new to this school. I came in at the last minute." replied Miori.

"Oh, I see. So that's why I didn't hear anything about a new face. But why are you here, especially along side with the Host Club?" asked the girl.

"Well, I couldn't fit in with the other classes, so I asked if I could be in this club, and they said I could be in the Host Club, why do you ask. If you would like to join, I'm sure they would let you in too. It would be nice if there were other girls in the Host Club."

"I'm sorry to say this, but we are not accepting anyone else in. Miori was entered into the Club for special reasons." Kyoya said this suddenly, out of nowhere, behind Miori's back. Both girls jumped at his unintentional surprise attack.

"Oh, Kyoya! Please tell me this is a fib, and that you will throw this rude girl out of this very school, and let me be in this club, forever by your side." the mysterious girl completely changed her voice to a flirtatious, puppy dog begging, English accented lady as if she was the Queen of England's highest, in charge, secretary.

"Sorry but it is all too true. Plus, Miori is Kyoya's neighbor, so it'll be hard for you to be always by his side." said Tamaki, that popped out of nowhere.

"Actually, she is staying in my house, and her room is right next to my room. So why don't you try some of our tea that Haruhi had brought." Kyoya said this out of nowhere and in a cold, yet, professional way.

He knew their type, battling over "love"( more of an infatuation), power, and pride. This kind of thing bored him and annoyed him even more. In these fights, he thinks it's better if the person they are fighting for (Kyoya, in this case) stop it with cold words. It would hurt the Host Club's income, but it's better if there are no conflicts between people especially if it's a customer-host fight.

Gasp "How could you, Kyoya sniff, I-I love you more than this…poppycock does. She is just a-a-a tramp!" When the girl screamed, everyone in the room looked to where the source was coming from. At this point, Kyoya knew neither he or the girl would need to do damage to each other, since she already lost and, apparently, the bigger impact was that everyone turned to look at her, as if she was mad or as if everyone knew the real truth, and she was telling lies. "Kyoya! You're so mean!" She stormed out of the room, crying. When the door closed after her, there was silence for a while, then everyone continued their activities.

"I need to go after her and apologize." Miori was about to sprint after her, but a hand held her shoulder firm, so she was not able to go.

"No need for you to go apologize to her." Kyoya replied. "The person who should apologize to her would be me, but I have no intention of apologizing, since I said those things, earlier, on purpose, and it's a bother having a conflict between a customer and a host. It would degrade our Club's income and reputation." He said this while still holding a firm grip on her shoulder.

"But this is all because of me. It's all my fault that this whole thing started…gasp I'm so sorry!" She bowed while apologizing.

"Now what are you doing?!" Kyoya asked in a questionable, annoyed way.

"I'm apologizing." She still had her head bowed when she replied. "I never thought that I need to apologize to you too, until now, I'm sorry. I got you into this fight for no good reason."

"Just get up." She still wouldn't stand up straight. "sigh You're forgiven. Now, go continue playing the piano or get the pastries from the student kitchen. If you want, you can get Haruhi to help you with carrying the cakes into the push cart and pushing the cart."

"I guess I'll play one song, but thank you for forgiving me." She walked to the piano and played a song, and it was the same song that she had played to admit herself into the club.

She, this time, actually played to her heart's content. It seemed to her more joyful than usual, it was an unusual feeling.

After she finished playing the tune, she left to go retrieve Haruhi from the flood of fan girl-customers so that someone could help her with the pastries she had baked.

"Oh, Haruhi is such a gentleman, but it's a shame that he would have to go away." said one of the most loyal customers, Miss Sakkurazuka, Haruhi's classmate and regular customer.

"Uh, you do know that I'll be back with cake, right after I'm done helping Miori." said Haruhi.

"Oh! So that's her name…I've been wondering what her name was and why she is helping the club, as if she was in the club." said Miss Kuragano, Haruhi's classmate and regular customer.

"OK…I'll be back and bring some cake." Haruhi always had a hard to time to inch away from her customers, even when she would want an, at least, five minute break.

"I'm so sorry for asking you to help me. Kyoya told me that I should ask you for help." she said in an apologetic way.

"It's ok, I usually don't get breaks from the customers because they plead me, beg me even, to stay, and Tamaki said that the Host Club was made to have clients happy, so I end up staying in that cushion seat for the whole "appointment". Plus Kyoya said that he would add more to my debt, if there are any unhappy customers, that are my customers." replied Haruhi.

DING! went the timer, that indicated that the cakes were done baking.

"Oh, my did you here that? We need to hurry to the kitchen, before the cakes start to burn." said Miori when the timer went off. Both Haruhi and Miori raced to the kitchen to save the pastries. Haruhi, of course, arrived there first, since it was easier for her to run faster in pants, while Miori had to run in a wide dress. Haruhi then burst through the door, and turned off all of the ovens and opened to oven door to let the cakes cool. Miori opened to door and saw that all was fine. While the cakes were cooling off, Miori then started making cream and icing for the toppings and crushed nuts to put on top of some of the cakes (some of the customers are allergic to nuts). After they were done with putting the creams, icing, and crushed nuts on the cakes, they loaded to push cart, and pushed it back to the classroom. They walked slowly, so as to not drop any of the cakes.

"Well, thanks for helping me." thanked Miori, when they arrived at the door.

"It's ok, it was nothing." replied Haruhi. They then opened the door and Haruhi and Miori pushed the cart to serving table. Everyone was amazed at how the cakes were designed.

"Oh my! Kyoya, Tamaki, who did you order the cakes from? Are they from 'Madame Pecake' or from 'Crèmes'?" asked a customer (These are not real cake companies).

"Nope, the cakes were actually made by Miss Miori." replied Tamaki, while he, himself was surprised that the cakes looked better than he had imagined. "Well, would you like one?"

"Oh, yes please." replied the customer. Tamaki then stood up in his seat and saw that the table was getting crowded, so he hurried over to the serving table.

"OH MY GOD! This is so delicious! I think it's better than Crèmes!" yelled Hunny, while Mori was trying to get a taste of his piece and holding up Hunny on his shoulders.

"This is really good, Miori." complimented Kaoru.

"Yeah, but I wish there was some fruit filling though." said Hikaru.

"Don't be so mean, Hikaru. We worked hard on this." said Haruhi.

"Yeah, they worked hard on these!" said Hunny, Tamaki, and Koura. Mori just nodded. Once Kyoya heard this he put his portfolio under his arm and took a piece of the cake. He was amazed at how the cake was perfect. He didn't really like pastries that were super sweet, and this cake had the right amount of sugar and cream that melted in your mouth, instead of making your mouth puffy and watery from too much sugar. Kyoya then took another piece (only a small piece so as not to look so eager) with him, to his usual chair.

Everyone that took a piece of the cake, thanked Miori, graciously, which Miori blushed because she has never been thanked that much in all her life. Even some of the children of renowned pastry chefs asked if she would like to come to their estate to show their parent how great Miori's pastries were.

"Uh, thank you, but maybe later." Miori would always reply when one of those children would ask her. After all the thank-you's and compliments, she went back and cleaned the kitchen. She was almost finished cleaning, and was about to wipe the sinks, when she heard someone enter. She thought that it was Haruhi and said, "Haruhi, could you wipe the last sink? You know, today, I've never received this many compliments in a life time, and it was all thanks to you." When she said this, no one had answered so she turned around and saw that it the same girl that Kyoya had talked to in a cold way. The girl was so close that she quickly grabbed a knife that was in the drying rack, by the sink, and slashed Miori in the arm, which even cut her sleeve and her arm that it started to bleed. She then jumped to the side and kneeled down and held her hand over her wound, and tensed her arm to alleviate the pain. Miori then quickly stood up, to dodge her attacks. The girl, herself was just waving the knife around like a mad dog and started knocking off pots, pans, plates and jars of ingredients off the counters, which made a big mess and a racket. Miori had a hard time to stop her from waving the knife and when she finally picked up a pot to use as a shield, she was too tired from losing all that blood from the surprise attack and from running around in circles, but even then, when they were at the sinks again, the girl then got to the drawer filled with cooking utensils and grabbed a hand full of knives and threw them at Miori. Miori managed to block and dodge most of them, but one had hit her in the lower leg, which caused her to limp and slow her down. Miori looked back to see if the girl was about to throw another wave of knives at her, but, when she looked back, she tripped over a pan that was in front of her and couldn't get up right, or else the knife in her lower leg would go in and might permanently paralyze her, in the leg.

The girl stood over her with greed in her eyes and was about to strike her. Miori started to tearing down her face and thought of the wonderful life she was about to start and all the good times she had with her parents and brother before the accident. The students that were nice to her in the classes, the books she had read, and Kyoya, who was so nice as to let her stay in his estate and for his hospitality. She braced her self and was about to close her eyes, when she saw a figure behind the girl about to grab the girl.

It was a boy that had grabbed from behind and knocked the knife out of her hand and pinned her down on the floor.

"Are you alright?" said Matsutake Inouye, over the girl, next to Miori.

"Oh, it's you Inouye?...I think I'm alright?" She staggered at the site of all the blood she had lot that was all over the floor and all the broken jars ingredients, plates, pots and pans that were broken or shattered.

"Miori, are you ok?!" yelled Kaoru.

"What did that bitch do to you?!" yelled Hikaru, while looking at the scene.

"Hikaru, you don't have to yell." Tamaki looked at the scene with him. He then kneeled next to Matsutake and the girl. "You were once a beautiful flower...until you grew an ugly thorn in your side for spite. You, too, will be banned from the Host Club, along with Ayanokoji. " By now Kyoya had entered the room and was on the phone calling for a doctor and his mini army (10 people in his mini army). His face was unfazed, but inside he was horrified at the site of Miori's state, but then he got side tracked about the mess in the kitchen.

"Kyoya, could you call a doctor to assist Miori." said Tamaki in a straight face, without looking at the one who caused this misery.

"I already did, and for someone to take the girl to the police station, for attempt of murder." replied Kyoya.

"SHUT UP! I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!!" yelled the girl. With a burst of adrenaline, she pushed off Matsutake to the ground, and grabbed a piece of glass, that was once a piece of a jar, and was about to finish what she had started, until a small figure kicked the acquired weapon out of her hand.

"Don't you ever hurt my friends." said Hunny, hunched over and wore a serious face over the usual happy, sweet-tooth face.

"You brat! I'll get you for that!" She was about to slap him, but someone had come from behind her and held her hand behind her back, so that she was not able to move her hands freely.

"Good, Mori, hold her down while Kyoya's people get her." said Tamaki.

"You did a good job, Mori!" said Hunny, while patting Mori's head and is now back to his happy, sweet-tooth way. "You did a good job, too, Matsutake!" Hunny also patted Matsutake's head, even though it was harder for Hunny since he was shorter than Matsutake.

"Miori, are you ok?" said Kyoya, while kneeling beside her and examining her to see if he could do some first aids that needs to be treated quickly.

"Do you need a pillow?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound. The worst that would happen would be that it's going to leave a scare, so I'm ok." replied Miori.

"This is the second time this kind of incident popped up, Kyoya. We should do some background checking on the clients again." said Tamaki.

"I'll do a second background check later." said Kyoya.

"Is this the girl?" asked a man in a black suit, with dark sunglasses, that was pointing at the girl that was held by Mori.

"Yes, now tell the police that we will be charging her for attempt of murder and that Mister Suoh will be charging her for destruction of school property. Is that right Tamaki?" said Kyoya. Tamaki nodded, and Kyoya's men took her away, and the doctor came in.

"It's nothing bad, but since school is almost over, we should just take her home and I can start treating her wounds." said the doctor.

"That's fine. Is it ok if we leave now, Tamaki?" said Kyoya.

"Yeah, there's only ten minutes left anyway." replied Tamaki. Once he said the word, Kyoya asked Mori to carry Miori to the front of the school where the car would be.

When they arrived at the estate, everyone was in shock.

"What happened to her, Kyoya?" asked Fuyumi.

"It's nothing serious, Mrs. Ohtori." said the doctor. They then rushed to her room, for her treatment.

"Fuyumi, just don't tell father about this. Tell the staff to keep this quiet, or else." said Kyoya in a whisper. He wanted to keep it quiet so as not to show his father that he messed up.

The doctor treated her wounds and then left and said that all she needed now would be to take her medicine and rest. After he left Kyoya just sat next to her while receiving flowers from the members of the Host Club and other students , including from Haruhi (even though she is poor), Matsutake, and the parents of the girl that caused the destruction. When the flowers stopped coming he sat down next to her and stared at her sorry state and thought that it was all his fault.

"Oh my, what beautiful flowers." said Miori, finally waking after 2 hours of sleeping.

"Do you feel ok?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah, I feel great. Now...could you show me where the kitchen is?" asked Miori.

"Uh...why? If you're hungry, then I can just ask one of the maids to make you dinner."

"No, I just need to bake some cookies for the maid and for you." replied Miori with tears in her eyes. "Oh gosh I'm sorry." she started tearing because she has never felt so relieved she and everyone else was ok.

"Fine come with me." Kyoya then grabbed her hand and took her to the kitchen. He thought that she was trying to do a puppy dog face, even though it was really a completely different reason. He interrupted her before she could explain why she was tearing.

There kitchen was bigger than the school's student kitchen, and was more modern, and yet advanced, than the school's, while the school's is just updated.

"Oh my this is a bigger kitchen than the school's." said Miori.

"Do you want me to help." asked Kyoya, putting his guard down, since he is at home.

"Sure, that would be wonderful!" So they both started making cookies and after they were done, they gave some cookies to the maid and then took the rest to her room. They ate the cookies with milk and helped each other with German homework. After they were done with the homework, and milk and cookies, they prepared for the next day and went to sleep. By the next day, Kyoya noticed that his shoes were unusually cleaner, and it wasn't yet time for his usual once-a-month shoe polish cleaning, since the once-a-month shoe polish cleaning is at the end of each month. He asked the maid to see why they cleaned his shoes so early in the month, but the maid replied and said that it was not they who cleaned his shoes. He then finally realized that it was Miori who did it, for stepping on his shoes so much.

For the rest of the week, she had no problems with customers and her wounds had healed, but left a light scar on her, but she wasn't bothered by it one bit.

* * *


End file.
